


Miraculous Ladybug: Tempting Whispers

by Vinnette_StoryWriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrian Overhears, Akuma Targets Marinette, Angst and Feels and Maybe Fluff, Can Marinette Accept It?, F/M, It is Hard to Accept Emotional Pain, SeasonTwo Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnette_StoryWriting/pseuds/Vinnette_StoryWriting
Summary: "“That’s the thing Hawkmoth. He’s not rightfully mine. People belong to themselves and are allowed to love who they please. And as much as it hurts, I’m still happy for him.” Tears were falling as she spoke, but a sincere smile graced her lips."The idea that Kagami and Adrien would make a cute couple seems to be that talk of the school. Marinette is devastated at the reality that Adrien could really be happy with Kagami, but she tries to act as though it doesn't bother her. When it builds up enough to where she can't keep to facade up, she's visited by Hawkmoth.





	Miraculous Ladybug: Tempting Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelys. I'm back with another Miraculous Ladybug fanfic! I've been so busy with work and life that I hadn't had any time to write. I'm continuing stories I started a year ago, as well as creating more one shots! It feels great to be writing again, and now that season two is slowly coming at us, inspiration is ever~flowing. Speaking of, this has mentions of events that have happened in season two, so if you haven't seen it, you could get a tiny bit confused. Read more notes at the end, till then, enjoy!~

Kagami Tsurugi was an interesting and lovely person. Beautiful short hair, chocolate brown eyes, cultured, graceful, and Ladybug-without-the-mask confidence that radiated off of her in waves. Of course any boy, including Adrien Agreste, would be into her. And out of everyone Marinette knew liked him (like Lila and Chloe), she was glad that he chose someone who was going to honestly love him for being him. Not as the model with a ton of money and a famous name. But as a sweet young man, with the biggest heart and purest intentions. Tears wanted to escape, no, to cascade down her face in tasteless defeat; however, she held onto her pride and put on her best smile. Separating herself from the small curious crowd surrounding the awkward duo, Marinette made her way to class.

Alya, ever the best friend, followed quietly. She knew the convincing smile on Marinette’s face wasn’t honest. Alya had obviously known how much Mari loved Adrien, but she also knew that Mari was happy for him. It was a confusing time for both, so with an unspoken mutual agreement, they pressed forward in silence. Marinette was slightly surprised at how calm she was feeling, but she knew that it wouldn’t take much of anything to push the tears over the edge.

The day pressed on in slow motion. Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien chatting as they always do before and after classes; but there was something off today. Adrien had noticed that Marinette was uncharacteristically quite. Not the shy and attentive Mari, but more like she was dispirit. Despite her saddened eyes, she was smiling at the group as though nothing was wrong at all. He also noticed Alya kept her gaze on Marinette; as though if she looked away Mari would disappear. Classes would start and end, time would press on, and the quartet would talk of happy things; however Marinette’s expression never changed.

School had finally ended and everyone made their ways to the front of the school to hangout before going their respective ways home. Yet, instead of sticking around, Marinette said her goodbyes and walked across the street to her home without a look back at the trio. Before Adrien could ask Alya or Nino anything, Kagami approached him and pulled him towards the car. A movement in his peripheral vision halted Adrien from getting in. A black and purple, corrupted butterfly was fluttering in the direction of the bakery. Immediate panic shook his core and his face paled. An akuma heading towards, he assumed, Marinette. The only other person in his class besides himself to not get akumatized. The same girl who he admired for being able to brighten everyone’s day. Towards someone he considered a dear friend. Without a second thought, he ran away from the voices calling his name, and to someone he wanted to save.

Adrien was about to walk into the bakery when he heard the fluttering on his left. Marinette had walked past her home and into the park on the other side. She sat alone on the ground, under a tree not far from the entrance. And the akuma was approaching her at top speed. Ten feet away. Five feet away. One foot away. Adrien knew he wasn’t going to make it in time, but he was certainly going to keep her close until Ladybug would arrive to purify the akuma. But the sight before him made him freeze. The akuma had entered the good luck charm Adrien had given her for her birthday. And though it had darkened and a glowing butterfly mask was outlining Marinette’s teary eyes; she showed no fear, anger, or sadness.

“I refuse.” Her voice was even and final. Sending a chill down Adrien’s spine.

“But I can give you what you want! You can mend your broken heart by becoming Mistress Heart and taking back what it rightfully yours!” The voice was menacing and Adrien was surprised at how well he could hear the voice himself.

“That’s the thing Hawkmoth. He’s not rightfully mine. People belong to themselves and are allowed to love who they please. And as much as it hurts, I’m still happy for him.” Tears were falling as she spoke, but a sincere smile graced her lips.

“You can’t possibly believe that! You know, deep down, that he would have been yours eventually; if it hadn’t been for that other girl! Become Mistress Heart and take revenge!” Though there was a strong and evil magic pulsing through the air, Marinette sat calm and unchanged. “Stop resisting me! Become who I know you want to be!”

“But I don’t want to be that way. If I want someone to love me, it won’t be because they were forced.” Marinette finally stood. “I don’t want your ‘help’. I may be sad, but I will get over it with my own strength and without hurting anyone.” Marinette brought the akuma to her chest, “Come on little akuma, time to de-evilize.” 

A white light flashed brightly from the good luck charm and it returned to its normal colors; a white butterfly perched on Marinette’s hand. “Bye-bye little butterfly,” he heard her whisper. As soon as the purified butterfly had disappeared, Adrien let out a long breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“You did wonderful, Marinette. I’m so proud of you.”

The tiny voice caught Adrien by surprise. He looked around, but didn’t see anyone else in the park.

“Thanks Tikki. I might be vulnerable, but I’m still strong.”

“Yes you are! It took a lot to resist and refuse Hawkmoth!”

“It was hard. When he first spoke, it was hard to keep my mind clear. But I guess a part of me knew that if I gave into the anger and sadness, who would stop me? I believe in Chat Noir wholeheartedly, but without the ability to purify an akuma… not to mention being without a lucky charm to help and fix any damage. I could really hurt my friends or family or all of Paris.”

“It’s not just that! The responsibility of being Ladybug is one thing. But you were able to resist because you truly do set aside your personal feelings for other’s happiness as Marinette; a lovely, and kind person.”

“Hmm.” The hum was one of understanding as Marinette examined the item in her hand. “I guess all that’s left is to accept things as they are and move onward.”

“Well, you could always call Alya and have a girl’s night. She seemed pretty worried about you today. And as your best friend, she’s the one that will understand your feelings the best!”

Adrien was rendered speechless as Marinette and her Kwami faced the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. It was then that the pieces all fit. The matching hair and eyes, the familiarity with their classmates, the confidence. Marinette was Ladybug.

“Or since it’s the weekend, I can text Alya and do that tomorrow. But tonight, I want to swing above Paris. Maybe I’ll run into my other best friend. He always knows how to cheer me up.”

The comment was enough to make Adrien’s heart pound. His Lady was wanting his comfort. Her heart had been broken, she had been visited by an akuma, and she had gracefully accepted things for what they were instead of giving in. Marinette was the strong hero of Paris, putting others before herself out of kindness and not personal gain. Marinette was the girl he loved with or without the mask.

He would never deny that he had a crush on Kagami, but he had thought it through a few times and realized that he wouldn’t be able to commit as anything more than a friend. Because the girl in front of him had stolen his affection long ago. Ladybug, his Princess, partner, classmate, and friend. And he was going to tell her.

Tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on whether I wan't to make this a series of "Marinette/Adrien getting targeted by Hawkmoth one-shots" (Because that is a popular prompt I use in my writing dabbles). Or if I want to keep it a one-shot. Heck, maybe I'll write a second chapter...  
> Either way, feel free to comment about if you liked it or what you think could be improved (no way to get better unless someone points out your flaws). Also, if you have a prompt idea, you can comment it below and I will do my best to create a worthy story (obviously you'll be credited).  
> Enjoy your day or night, lovelys!  
> -Vinnette


End file.
